Sibling Dragons
by Slycer
Summary: A story in which Issei has a younger sibling, more specifically a little sister. While not supporting her brother's less than chivalrous nature, she still looks up to him and he in turn cares for her greatly. How will the siblings cope when they are pulled into a world of supernatural and danger? What changes will be brought upon the world? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Date of Death

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter. I've been playing around with the idea of a fanfic where Issei has a younger sibling for a while now, and this is the end result I've decided to go with. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Date of Death

(Hyoudo residence):

A teenage girl washed her face as she prepared for the day ahead. She had an even peach skin tone, straight brown hair that reached the middle of her back and large doe brown eyes. Her slim figure provided an athletic appearance.

Exiting the bathroom she caught sight of a boy who looked slightly older than her, with hair and eyes matching her own in colour. He was giving her a warm smile.

"Hey Yukina," Issei greeted his younger sister. "Ready for your first day at Kuoh Academy?"

"Yeah," the girl, now identified as Yukina Hyoudo, replied. The pair began walking downstairs to join their parents and have breakfast. Yukina was a year younger than Issei and had successfully been accepted into her brother's school as a first year transfer student.

"I'm sure you'll love it there," Issei assured. "I can already see you getting along with everyone else. Still, if anyone gives you a hard time, just let me know okay?"

"Thanks Onii-chan, I will." Seeing her brother about to say something, she predicted what it was and spoke ahead. "Don't worry, I won't call you that in public. I'll use 'Onii-san' when around others."

"Thanks," he sighed. "I'm not exactly the most popular of people around school, and I have a feeling that some absurd rumour would take off if you called me that in front of everyone."

"Okay." While she knew her elder brother was somewhat perverted, he was essentially a kind person and she didn't want to cause any trouble for him. Still, it would be nice if he learned to reign in his hormones more.

(Kuoh Academy entrance gate):

The two siblings approached the former all-girls school together, walking side by side but with Issei slightly leading. Almost predictably, the majority of students around them who noticed the pair began whispering amongst themselves whilst also being shocked that a rather cute girl would be willing to walk next to Issei of all people.

Ignoring the whispers, stares and in Issei's case glares, the two Hyoudos continued walking onto the school grounds. When they reached the main building, Issei guided Yukina over to the faculty office so that she could receive her timetable.

"Well, here we are," Issei told her. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun in this place. Besides, like I said before just let me know if anyone gives you a hard time and I'll deal with them."

"Thanks Onii-san," replied Yukina. "I'll see you at lunchtime. I'll be waiting at the main building entrance."

"Alright, we'll eat and then I'll show you around the campus." With that, brother and sister parted ways.

(Issei's classroom):

The moment that Issei walked into the room, he was approached by his two friends Matsuda and Motohama, both looking on the verge of tears.

"How could you do this to us Issei?!" demanded Motohama whilst grabbing the teen's shirt.

Issei could guess what he was referring to, but just to be safe he asked anyway. "What are you talking about man?"

"We demand an explanation!" Matsuda declared, tears of betrayal streaming from his eyes. "How is it possible that you walked into school today with a cute girl next to you?!" At this point, pretty much everyone in the class was watching on, also curious as to who the girl Issei arrived with was.

"Dude, calm down already," Issei placated, calmly removing the offending hands from his shirt. "That was only my younger sister, she got accepted into this place as a transfer student."

"S-sister?! How could this be? Why have you never mentioned anything about this before?!" the bespectacled teen demanded.

"Well, what need was there?" Issei replied. "Plus, you guys never asked. Oh yeah, you two might be my friends and all, but please lay off her. You'll only get turned down, and I'm gonna get ticked off."

"Damn it Issei," the ex-jock breathed. "Fine, your sis' is off-limits. Besides, bro' code and all man."

Issei smirked. "Thanks."

Soon after, the teacher came in and the class settled down, although the whispering persisted.

(Main Building entrance):

After the lunch bell rang and class had been dismissed, Issei had grabbed his bento and made his way to the agreed meeting point. Yukina was already waiting for him.

"Come on, let's go to somewhere less crowded and eat," Issei suggested upon reaching her. It would also help to get away from all the stares and whispers.

Once they were finished with their lunch, Issei started guiding his sister around the campus while discussing how she was finding Kuoh Academy. It seemed that she was already on good terms with the unofficial school mascot, Koneko Toujo. Eventually, they reached the forlorn looking old school building.

"What is this place?" Yukina asked curiously.

"This is the old school building," Issei explained. "Nobody really comes here anymore besides the Occult Research Club, since this is where their clubroom is."

The younger Hyoudo's eyebrows perked in recognition. "Oh, I think that's the club Koneko-san is in."

Issei smirked. "Yeah. Pretty much the most popular students of this academy are in that club."

Suddenly, the wooden window opened and the pair caught sight of a beautiful redhead girl with emerald eyes and a buxom figure. Her gaze met theirs for a few seconds, her eyes unreadable, before she retreated back into the building and out of sight.

"Pretty," murmured Yukina. "Hey, Onii-san, who was that?"

His oculars still lingering on the now vacant open window, Issei replied. "From what I've heard, that's Rias Gremory. She's a third year and considered the most popular and beautiful girl here at the academy." Any further conversation was brought to an end by the ringing of the bell, signalling that it was time to get back to class.

(Hyoudo residence):

Issei and Yukina returned home when school finished for the day, knowing that their parents would be eager to hear about Yukina's first day. They had both been so happy at their beloved daughter being accepted into the prestigious institute.

There had been a slight incident earlier, where the pair had stumbled upon a teenage girl from another school about to be mugged by a group of five thuggish guys. Issei had at first politely asked them to leave the girl alone, but the brutes ignored and then threatened him. When two of them began advancing on Issei with raised fists, Yukina stepped in and both siblings proceeded to give a good beat down to the punks. A few years prior, their parents had insisted on them taking a few self-defence classes involving basic MMA, though both siblings adapted it into their own method of freestyle brawling. The girl had thanked them sincerely and called the police as they walked away and continued homeward.

They finally reached the door of their house, waiting patiently after Issei rang the doorbell. However, neither of them had noticed that during the entire journey from the school gates till now, a petite white-haired girl had been observing them from a distance. When the door opened and the parents welcomed their children inside, she turned around and walked away.

"Yukina, how as your first day?" their mother asked happily yet expectantly.

"It was great," the brown-haired girl told her. "Everyone was really friendly." She giggled briefly. "A few people said that they felt sorry for me because I have to live in the same house as Onii-chan." Issei for his part gave an offended scoff.

"I'm not that depraved," he muttered in an annoyed tone.

After a few more minutes of Yukina telling their parents about her day, each member of the family went to do their own things. When dinner had been made and everyone ate, the two teens decided to call it a day and go to sleep.

(Next Day: Kuoh Academy):

The siblings bade each other farewell as they parted ways to their respective classrooms. The fact that Issei Hyodou, infamously irredeemable pervert, had a cute younger sister was still the hot topic of the school. Issei gave a small sigh. He hoped that nobody would bother him regarding her, but he felt as though that was simply wishful thinking.

(Lunch break: Issei's classroom):

Issei grabbed a hold of his homemade bento as he prepared to depart from his desk. Suddenly, a pair of hands slammed down onto the wooden surface. A curious expression on his face, he looked up to see none other than Murayama, a member of the kendo club and one of his regular punishers. Her face showed that she didn't want to be anywhere near him, but at the same time she had something important to discuss.

"What do you want?" he asked neutrally. "And for the record, I haven't done anything to warrant a beating yet."

"I'm only going to say this once Hyodou," she stated seriously. "Don't you dare try using your sister to get away scot-free from any of your perverted antics. And don't you dare try to corrupt her either, otherwise I swear I will kill you myself."

The brown-haired boy's eyes half closed in an 'are you serious?' look. "I'm not that low, I do have morals and standards you know."

Murayama stared at him piercingly. "You better make sure." Without wasting a moment further, she turned around and hastily retreated, as though he carried some kind of plague.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Issei grumbled.

(After school: Elsewhere in Kuoh):

The Hyodou siblings were on their way home. It seemed that Yukina had become quite the popular figure. Issei was happy for her, but wished that people would get off his case already about not using her as leverage or somehow corrupting her through his perversion.

"Um, excuse me!" a voice suddenly called out. They turned to see an attractive girl around Issei's age, with long black hair and violet eyes. She was garbed in the uniform of another school.

"Yes, can we help you?" asked Yukina.

The girl began fidgeting and a slight tint manifested on her cheeks. "Um, are you Issei Hyodou?"

"Me? Yeah I am," Issei told her. "Why?"

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" the mystery girl inquired. "As in romantically?"

"Eh? No, I can't really say that I am," said Issei whilst scratching the back of his head. His younger sister was staring at the girl in disbelief mixed with some slight suspicion.

The girl's blush darkened. "Please go out with me!"

Issei's brain shut down for a few moments before it rebooted and her words registered. He looked at her in utter amazement, his mouth hanging open like a fish. On the other hand, Yukina's brow furrowed into a light scowl as she regarded the girl.

"And why would you suddenly request something like that when you barely know him?" the younger Hyodou interrogated. "No offence to him, but my elder brother isn't exactly the most chivalrous of guys, so why are you doing this?" She ignored an annoyed "Hey!" from Issei.

The raven-haired girl twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Well, I've seen him whilst walking around quite a few times and he seems like a nice, considerate person. He tries helping people as best as he can when he sees them having a problem. I saw both of you yesterday too, when you saved that girl from being mugged or worse. That's why… I was hoping that you might… you know… be willing to go on a date?"

"Sure!" agreed Issei whilst flashing a wide, toothy smile. He grabbed his sister's shoulders before she could protest and turned her around along with himself. "Come on Yukina, please give her a chance," he whispered beggingly. "This could be my big break."

Yukina sighed, briefly glancing over her shoulder at the other female. "Well, she seems legit I guess. I just hope that she's a good person. Ah what the heck, it's your choice Onii-san, do whatever you want."

"Thanks!" Issei released his arm from his sister's shoulders and turned back around. "Like I said before, sure, I'll go out with you. She's okay with it too, so don't worry."

The girl's face lit up and she smiled happily. "Really? Thank you! Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm called Yuma Amano. We should trade numbers. Um, is Sunday alright with you?"

"That sound like a good idea," Issei agreed, taking out his phone. "And yeah, Sunday's fine. Does one in the afternoon sound good?"

"I'll be there!"

Standing at the side, Yukina couldn't help a small smile forming on her face. Her brother seemed so genuinely happy. Yuma and Issei finalised other details for where to meet up and such.

Once the pair arrived home, Issei told their parents the glorious news of him finally getting a girlfriend. Needless to say, they were overjoyed and started crying tears of joy and relief. Issei was a little put-off when they absent mindedly remarked about how their "hopelessly perverted son" had at last found a girl "willing to put up with him". Yukina giggled at the comedy of it all and wished her brother the best. Truth be told, she wouldn't mind having a big sister figure and Yuma appeared nice enough.

(Sunday: Outside the train station):

Issei gulped as he adjusted the collar of his light grey blazer. Today was his big day, his first real day. Of course, Matsuda and Motohama had been anguished when he broke the news to them. They had cried tears of fury and lament, cursing Issei and calling him a traitor all the while. A little while ago, some chick in a weird bat cosplay handed him a flier with a magic circle design on it. The text claimed that it would 'fulfil his wish!'. He stuffed it into his pocket absent mindedly.

"Issei-kun!" called a voice. The teen looked to see his date approaching him. She was wearing a long white dress with a contrasting small black coat, left open. Simple but endearing. "Sorry, were you waiting for long?"

"No, it's fine, I only came here a bit ago," he assured. 'Alright, I've always wanted to say a line like that!' he mentally cheered.

The two spent the rest of the day going out to various places, like the arcade and café, and having an enjoyable time together. It turned out that Yuma was actually quite good at the dancing game, to the point where she set a new high score. Issei even took care not to let his less savoury side get too out of control. All in all, everything seemed to be going along just fine.

(Night time: The Park):

The young couple walked together towards the fountain, both sporting small smiles. Issei and Yuma were pretty much alone, nobody else being around in sight. However, it just so happened that Yukina was taking a walk of her own through the small pocket of nature, only that they hadn't seen or noticed her.

"Yuma, I had a lot of fun with you today," Issei told her. "Thanks a lot."

"No, I should be thanking you," Yuma gently rebutted. "You're a really nice guy and considerate too." She raised her wrist and looked fondly at the scrunchie-like accessory adorning it. "Not to mention you give some cute gifts."

The brown-haired boy chuckled.

Yukina caught sight of her brother and his date, but kept her distance.

"Wow, what were the odds of me being in the same place as Onii-chan and Yuma-san at this time," she murmured to herself. "I should give them their privacy."

Issei turned to face the raven-haired girl accompanying him, the fountain's edge right behind him. "Hey Yuma, can you close your eyes for a moment?" he requested. "There's a little surprise I want to give you."

She looked at him in confusion for a moment, but complied nonetheless. "Alright."

Issei fished something out of his pocket and then carefully clasped it behind Yuma's nape with both hands. "Here, you can look now," he prompted. She did so and gave a slight gasp of surprise.

Hanging from her neck on a beautiful silver chain was a necklace consisting of a light purple gem with silver angelic wings on either side. It looked fairly expensive and well made.

"I hope you like it," Issei said nervously. "Dad helped me pay for that. I wanted to get you something good since you're the first girl I've actually ever gone on a date with. Like Yukina mentioned when we first met, I'm not exactly the most noble of guys, and I'm not really that good-looking either, but you still asked me out. It made me really happy, so I kind of wanted to make you happy too." He focused on Yuma. She appeared to have tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

He wasn't able to say anything further because Yuma suddenly flung both of her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his. Issei's brain stopped then shut down out of shock. From her observation point, Yukina blushed and looked away, not wanting to somehow intrude upon the tender and most likely private display. When Issei finally regained use of his mental faculties, Yuma had already pulled away. She was smiling at him happily.

"Thank you Issei," she said warmly. "It's wonderful and I love it."

Issei managed to give her a gentle smile of his own. "So, does that mean you wouldn't mind going on another date with me?"

"I'd like that a lot," Yuma replied.

"It'll never work," a cruel voice unexpectedly spoke out.

The next thing Issei knew, he'd been stabbed through the gut by what looked like some kind of spear made from light. The weapon suddenly vanished and his body began to fall, blood already leaking out of the gaping hole profusely.

"Issei-kun!" Yuma screamed as she caught his falling form and held him in her lap. She looked at him with terror in her violet eyes. "No! Please, don't die! Please!"

Even though she didn't fully understand what had just happened, Yukina's body acted of its own accord and she found herself rushing forward. "Onii-chan!" she screamed in horrified concern.

Yuma's head whipped around in her direction. "No, stay back!" she warned. It was too late. Just as she neared them, another spear appeared and impaled Yukina the same as her brother had been moments ago. She too fell down with a bleeding wound in her abdomen, landing on Issei's chest.

"It would never have worked out anyway. He holds a dangerous sacred gear within him," said the cruel voice. "I don't know why you even bothered with this foolishness Yuma."

Yuma turned back to see what looked like an older and more mature version of herself, only with a sadistic facial expression, a pair of black feathery wings and little to no clothing. "Why are you doing this?!" she screamed, tears of anguish and anger spilling from her eyes.

"You'd never understand," scoffed the winged woman. "Nothing against you personally Yuma, but I'm afraid I can't just leave you in case you run off and rat me out, little sister." Before Yuma could retaliate, she was roughly grabbed and restrained. She was then taken away as the fallen angel took to the air, shouting in protest all the while no matter how futile it was.

Issei lay motionless on the ground, his younger sibling lying on top of him. Both were bleeding out copiously. Despite the burning agony, the brown-haired boy had still been able to process everything he saw and heard.

'What the hell just happened?' he thought, his mind desperately trying to stay conscious. 'Who was that woman? What did she mean by sacred gear? Why did she stab me and where's she taking Yuma? More importantly, how badly hurt is Yukina?'

"Onii-chan, it hurts," Yukina whimpered. "It hurts so much… and the blood won't stop coming out… It feels so cold… Please, help me Onii-chan. I'm scared."

'Damnit!' Issei screamed mentally, unable to do anything besides wrap one arm around her body after exerting great effort. She fell unconscious, although her brother couldn't tell. 'Please, if there's anybody there, save my baby sister. I don't care who you are, whether you laugh at me or even spit at me.' Unbeknownst to him, the flier in his pocket started to glow crimson. 'You can even leave me to die, but please save Yukina!'

The flier shined brightly before the light rapidly faded and a female figure appeared. Issei vaguely registered their blurry outline before the darkness completely encroached his vision.

"My, what an unexpected situation," remarked the new arrival. Her most prominent feature was her long crimson hair. "Well, since both of you are on the verge of death, I think I'll revive you as members of my peerage." Rias knelt down and gently moved Yukina off Issei. "Your condition seems more severe, so I'll start with you," she murmured to him. "Looks like only my pawn pieces will be sufficient."

Rias retrieved eight glowing crimson chess pieces, more specifically pawn pieces. She laid them down on Issei's chest. However, before she could begin the reincarnation process, she felt as though something was blocking it, or trying to reject the pieces. Not willing to give up, or lose the chance to save the siblings and add them to her group, she tried harder. The rejection rose to match her efforts. Rias frowned in frustration as she pressed on.

The evil pieces started vibrating. Soon, they were shaking wildly and erratically. Without warning, they all shot off Issei's body and floated above his prone form, circling around in mid-air. The Gremory heiress observed in shock, not understanding what was occurring nor knowing how to stop it. The eight pawns rotated faster and faster. Three of them suddenly glowed before two of them streaked into Yukina's nearby body. The remaining one along with the other pieces dove into Issei's chest and entered him. A moment after, both teens were completely healed and perfectly whole.

"I don't believe it," Rias breathed, staring agape at the pair. "Those three pawns felt like mutation pieces. But how could he force the evil pieces to mutate, especially when he's not even awake?" Nonetheless, her lips morphed into a smile yet genuine smile. "It seems that the two of you are truly something special. I can hardly wait."

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please review/comment. I'm open to constructive criticism, but please don't flame. Also, I want to make one thing very clear from right now: I do NOT make incest pairings. I find them creepy as heck, so don't ask for Yukina to be paired with Issei. I already have a separate pairing for her, but it won't happen for quite a long while.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**Hello everyone and welcome back! Sorry if this is a bit late, but I'm a busy person. I'm going to be practically unavailable for around the next month and a half too, but I'll try my best to get the next chapter done. Enough about my problems, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

New Life

(Issei's room):

Issei's eyes snapped open as he jolted up from his bed, breathing heavily. His hand instinctively went to his gut, finding it perfectly intact. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He could have sworn he'd been stabbed by some kind of light spear only last night, how was there no trace of the injury at all?

Furthermore, he felt an unusual drain on his mind and body. Issei had never exactly been a morning person, but he was never this exhausted when he woke up. It was as though the morning sun's rays were sapping him of his strength.

He cautiously got out of the covers and exited his room. Yukina was already standing in the hallway, looking just as bewildered as him. Issei slowly walked over to her.

"Hey, Yukina. You remember what happened last night, right?" he asked tentatively.

"I think," she replied, sounding confused and slightly apprehensive. "Were the two of us really stabbed last night? How are we still even alive?"

The elder sibling sighed. "I honestly don't know. If it weren't for you confirming all this right now, I'd probably think everything that happened last night was all some kind of seriously screwed up nightmare."

"Do you think Yuma-san is alright?"

"Can't say. The only thing I know is that she was literally dragged away. It scares me."

(Late afternoon: Kuoh academy gates):

Both Hyodous crossed the threshold, school being complete for the day. Something was different, besides them feeling as though the sun had a grudge to settle with them. For one thing, nobody else seemed to remember anything about Yuma, at all. That didn't make any sense, especially considering that the info somehow got leaked (M&M) and became the hot topic of the entire campus. Not even Issei's twin friends Matsuda and Motohama could recall anything pertaining her, despite them having been extremely jealous over everything and cursing Issei's name.

Also, each of them felt as though something major about them had changed, but were unable to determine what exactly. Mostly, everything felt and happened the same as it always did, except at the same time it was also somewhat unfamiliar. It was like they were strangers in their own bodies.

"I can't think of what's wrong," Issei quietly complained as they walked homewards. "It's driving me crazy. Something definitely changed last night, but what? How are we different from before?"

Yukina looked down a little sadly. "I don't know Onii-san. I feel different as well, like I'm not even myself anymore. It doesn't make sense."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a child complaining, followed by his mother scolding him and telling him to not be greedy. Only when they looked in the direction the noise had come from did the siblings realise how far away the two actually were from what they had heard. To be honest, they shouldn't have even been able to hear the mother and son from that distance. Similarly, their ears suddenly began picking up sounds and conversations from all around, except that the vast majority of them should have been well outside of their normal hearing range.

Confused and more than a little spooked, Issei and Yukina started rapidly moving away on autopilot. Their bodies instinctively moved in the direction of the one place they felt that they could get away from whatever was happening and be safe: home.

(Later that evening: Hyodou residence):

Issei was helping Yukina with some of her homework, both of them sitting down in the living room. Thankfully, their hearing had returned back to more normal levels after the two of them had all but run to the house. Unfortunately, the sensation that something unexplainable was amiss still remained.

Earlier, Issei received a call from his two fellow perverts. They asked if he wanted to join them for a 'marathon'. Since he was still freaked out from the unexpected bout of enhanced hearing, as well as the feeling of something being wrong or different, he turned them down. They were disappointed, but didn't prod him any further.

It was odd, but both brother and sister felt as though they'd been slightly refreshed after night had fallen. They felt unhindered and free, even weirdly natural. That only served to reinforce their belief that something had changed about them.

Issei abruptly stood up whilst releasing an aggravated sigh. "I can't take this anymore!" He ran a hand through his brown hair. "I need to get outside and clear my head. Actually, everything went crazy after last night." The teen began striding over to the door. "I'm going back to the park. I don't know what to find there, but that's where everything happened."

"Onii-chan wait!" Yukina called, rushing over to his side. "I'm coming too. You're not the only one having a hard time coping with all this. I'd like some answers too you know?"

Issei smiled at his younger sister. "Sure. Sorry I didn't consider you."

"It's okay." She sent him a teasing smirk. "Besides, who knows what you might get up to with no one watching?"

Her brother looked at her in a mix of irritation and hurt. "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

(Park: Fountain):

The brown-haired teens approached the fountain at the centre, Issei slightly leading. He absent mindedly ran hand across the stone construct's rim. He'd been hoping that maybe through returning here he could gain some answers or at least some sort of explanation. Now that he was here though, nothing was coming to him. There was no sudden burst of insight, nobody waiting there for him, and no clue of any kind. However, he felt a strange calmness. The previously violent swarm of questions plaguing his mind had settled down.

"I suppose it would be too good to be true," Issei sighed. "To find something here that would just answer all of our questions. Would have been nice though."

"Onii-chan, I don't think you should push yourself into this so much," Yukina consoled. "I know that you're worried and I understand perfectly why, but you can't expect to always get to the bottom of things."

"I know Yukina. Really, I do… I just can't help it with this situation."

Any further words that they may have exchanged were suddenly cut off by an unknown voice.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The tone was deep and masculine, along with being a little rough and gravelly. "Two devils all alone. I can't seem to sense your master anywhere nearby, so perhaps you're both strays?" Issei and Yukina turned to face the newcomer. It was an adult man dressed in a dark blue trench coat and fedora. A sense of danger washed over the pair, their instincts screaming at them to get away from him. "I suppose in that case, there won't be a problem if I dispose of you."

The elder sibling took a step back, only that it ended up somehow turning into a leap. His sister looked at him in surprise, matching his own. Clicking his tongue in irritation, the stranger generated a light spear in his hand. An unexplainable fear welled up in both Hyodous, coursing through every fibre of their being alongside the adrenaline. Their minds were screaming at them to stay away from the ethereal weapon at all costs.

Without a word between them, Issei and Yukina took off, trying to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the dangerous man. A bunch of black feathers gently floating down in front of him brought Issei to a halt. Yukina stopped as well, standing at her brother's left side. The spear-wielding stranger descended to the ground before them, a pair of black wings sprouting from his back.

"This is why I hate weak grunts like you," the fallen angel remarked in a disappointed and bored tone. "Just do everybody a favour and die quickly."

Issei pushed his younger sister to the side out of harm's way before swiftly ducking down, narrowly evading the thrown spear. Seizing the chance, the brown-haired teen sprinted forward while their assailant was redrawing his outstretched arm. Issei leaped at the fedora wearing man. The moment he was within range, he sent a right hook to the side of his opponent's face, then hastily hopped back to a relatively safe distance.

The winged adult turned his head back to facing Issei. "So you can throw a decent punch, boy," he complimented. There was a tinge of delight in his eyes. Another spear of light materialised in his hand. "You seem to have some potential. But in the end, you're still an amateur!" He all but lunged at Issei, driving the point of his weapon towards the youth's head. Issei sidestepped the attack and tried to counter with a sucker punch to the gut. The stranger dodged it by shifting his footing and taking a step back, but Issei quickly altered the angle of his punch to turn it into an uppercut that successfully connected with his foe's chin. However, the fallen angel recovered so quickly it was as if he'd simply shrugged off the damage. He slashed the spear in Issei's direction. The brown-haired boy attempted to catch the light construct with his hands, only for a searing pain to shoot up his arms the moment they made contact, causing him to shout out and yank them back.

"Ha! How pathetic, you don't even know that light is toxic to your kind!" the man bellowed. Capitalising on Issei's disorientated state, he drove the light spear into the teen's gut, producing another scream of agony from his mouth. The weapon then vanished, letting the blood flow out unobstructed while Issei collapsed to the floor.

"Onii-chan!" Yukina screamed, rushing over to the pair. The man in the trench coat didn't get to even look towards her, since she delivered a swift and brutal roundhouse kick to his head. The unforeseen attack effectively knocked him away from her brother, and by extension herself. His fedora had fallen off too.

"Yukina, run away," Issei rasped as she took a hold of him. "Don't worry about me… keep yourself… safe."

"No!" she rebuked fiercely, despite the tears welling up in her eyes. "How can you say something like that?! Why did you even have to be so reckless, you selfish dummy!?"

Before the enraged man could retaliate, a blast of black energy outlined by red flew right past him, missing his face by mere inches. "I would suggest that you leave my peerage members alone, especially in my own territory, Mr fallen angel," stated a new voice. While the tone had been polite and even, there was a definite hint of a threat mixed in. Craning her head, Yukina caught sight of a familiar redhead with emerald eyes, none other than Rias Gremory. Standing next to her was another third year, one with long black hair.

The fallen angel gave a dark chuckle as he bent down to pick up his fedora hat. "I take it that you're the devil in charge of this territory? I'd advise that you don't allow your servants to wander around so late by themselves, they may run into someone like me who will mistake them for strays." He took to the air. "My name is Dohnaseek. I hope our paths never cross again, crimson heiress." He flew away and out of sight.

"Oh dear, that looks quite serious," Rias observed, approaching the siblings and kneeling down next to them. By this point, Issei had fainted from blood loss. "He's going to need immediate treatment."

"Gremory-senpai? What's going on? Where did the two of you even come from?" Yukina tightened her grip on her elder brother ever so slightly, as though trying to protect him somehow.

"I understand that you're confused," said Rias. "And I promise to answer your questions, but please trust me for now, for your brother's sake at least."

The brown-haired girl looked at her seniors apprehensively, but relented after a few seconds. "Okay… what do you need to do, and how can I help?"

(Next morning: Issei's room):

Issei woke with a start, gasping deeply the moment his eyes opened. He blinked in confusion at seeing the familiar scenery of his room. When he tried to get out of bed, he found himself unable to do so. It was then that he finally registered the slender pair of arms wrapped around his abdomen, as well as the extra weight and heat against his back. He also noticed that he was completely naked for some reason. He felt whoever was behind him shift slightly, essentially rubbing against him.

He released a startled yelp as he frantically scrambled out of the bed, pulling the blanket with him. Hastily using the loose cloth to cover himself, he looked back towards the bed, eyes widening in shock when they perceived _the_ Rias Gremory, in nothing but her birthday suit. Almost immediately, his mind went into (a somewhat perverted) overdrive, trying to remember exactly what had happened last night in order for it to result in a morning like this.

She stirred a bit before sitting up, giving a light yawn while she did so. Issei's brown oculars almost bulged out of their sockets as he was shown a completely uncensored view. The redhead's eyes opened and she smiled at Issei when she saw him sitting against the wall, mouth agape.

"Good morning," she greeted politely, still not bothering to cover up. "You're surprisingly comfortable as a hugging pillow."

The brown-haired teen swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um, I can see… pretty much everything really."

Rias continued smiling. "I don't mind. You can continue looking."

'I never knew such beautiful words even existed!' Issei thought happily.

However, he was brought back to reality, and put into a slight panic, when he heard footsteps approaching his room, followed by the voice of his younger sister.

"Onii-chan, are you alright?" Yukina asked, an undertone of worry present. "I heard you shouting earlier."

Issei looked at the door in alarm. He definitely couldn't let his sister see him and Rias as they currently were, there was no telling how she'd react, but it sure wouldn't be positive. "W-wait a minute Yukina! Don't come in!"

"Don't come in?" she repeated in confusion. "Are you alright?" Her tone then turned somewhat suspicious. "Or are you doing something questionable?"

"No! Well, not really… but don't worry, I'll come out in a sec!"

"That's it, I'm coming in!"

The door was flung open, revealing an irate Yukina. Issei paled as her doe eyes speedily scanned the room. Upon seeing the two elder teens in the state that they were in, her face morphed to one of utter shock. It was only for a moment though, since a second later she was red faced with a mix of fury and embarrassment.

"It's not what it looks like?" Issei voiced weakly.

"What the hell!?" she all but screamed, levelling an accusatory finger at Rias. "You said that you were only going to heal my brother! Not, not, not whatever the heck this was going to lead to!"

The voluptuous redhead never lost her smiling, pleasant demeanour. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, I should have explained things to you more clearly. In any case, I assure you that the only thing I did _was_ heal him from his injury. I'll fully explain everything to both of you after school, okay?"

Yukina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Whatever, just get changed before any more misunderstandings happen. I don't want to have to deal with our parents seeing this."

(Kuoh Academy gates):

The Hyodou siblings walked alongside the crimson-haired beauty, heading towards the school's entrance. Issei was holding her school bag. As expected, the moment people saw them, whispers started going around furiously. Various students were calling for Issei's death, because of the fact that an infamous pervert like him was so close to the school's top idol. The trio ignored it (or rather tried to) and simply went on undeterred.

Just before they parted ways at the main building entrance, Rias turned to face the other two.

"I'll send someone for each of you later," she informed. "They'll take you to our clubroom in the old school building and we'll sort everything out properly." The brown-haired teens nodded in understanding before Issei handed her bag back to her and she walked off.

Issei sighed, practically able to feel the glares boring into him. "Well, I'll see you later at lunch time Yukina."

"Okay Onii-san."

(Issei's classroom):

The infamous youth was sitting at his desk with his head resting on top of it. The bell signalling the end of the school day had rang a while ago. Issei was waiting for whoever it was that Rias had sent to get him.

More or less his entire class had started interrogating him earlier in the day the moment he walked into the room, demanding to know why he'd arrived with the one and only Rias Gremory. All the guys had been crying tears of jealous fury whilst the girls gave off an aura of anger and disgust.

He was brought out of his musings by a sudden squeal of happiness sounding through the classroom. There was only one person in the entire academy who got a reaction like that from the girls, and Issei would rather not deal with him if he could help it. He kept his face down, ignoring the commotion.

"Excuse me, you're Issei Hyodou right?" Kiba asked politely.

The brown-haired teen quirked an eyebrow and sat up to look at the school's blond prince charming. "Yeah, I am. What do you want pretty boy?" In the background, all the girls started wailing in despair, stating how their pure prince was going to be "corrupted" by the "perverted beast".

Kiba maintained his friendly air and neutral smile, seemingly ignoring the comments and whispers. "Buchou asked me to come and collect you."

"Right, you're in the same club," Issei muttered as he stood up. "Well, lead the way."

(Yukina's classroom):

Yukina sat patiently at her desk, waiting for whoever it was that Rias would send to pick her up. She was lightly drumming her fingers on the wood, partially out of boredom and partially out of anticipation.

"Excuse me…" came a monotone voice from her side. She turned her head to face a petite girl with snow coloured hair and light hazel eyes. The unofficial school mascot, Koneko Toujo. "Yukina-san, Buchou has asked me to take you to the clubroom."

"Oh, okay." The brown-haired girl stood up with a slightly nervous smile. "So, shall we get going?"

(ORC clubroom):

The clubroom's door opened, soon followed by four people entering. Kiba, Issei, Yukina and Koneko. The two siblings took a moment to glance around at the room's expensive-looking furniture. The sound of running water, the type usually associated with a shower, was present as well.

"Oh, welcome," said a beautiful third year girl with long black hair done up in a high ponytail, aka another idol of the school, Akeno Himejima. "You must be the two that Buchou said would come by later." She had a warm smile gracing her face

"Yeah, that's us," Issei replied cheerfully, a somewhat lopsided grin on his countenance. Both Yukina and Koneko narrowed their eyes at him, but he didn't notice. "By the way, is that a shower we can hear?"

Kiba was the one who answered them. "Yes it is. Buchou is currently taking a quick wash." A few seconds after he said that, the water cut off. A couple of moments later, Rias walked out, already completely dry and dressed.

"Oh, you're all here," she observed. "That's good. Sorry for being late, I wasn't able to take a shower earlier at your house."

"That's fine," Yukina assured. "But you said you'd give us answers if we came here. Can you please explain to us what's been going on for the past few days?"

The crimson-haired girl took a seat behind the large wooden desk, smiling warmly. "Of course. After all, I did promise you, didn't I? Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Everyone else did just that, besides Akeno who stood next to Rias. "I'll cut straight to the point. All of us here… are devils."

Issei and Yukina gave a simultaneous "huh?", wondering if they'd actually heard that statement correctly.

The next few minutes were spent with the ORC members convincing the brown-haired brother and sister that they were telling the truth. It ultimately ended when everyone released black, bat-like wings from their back, including an identical pair erupting from both Issei and Yukina's backs as well in response to everyone else's.

After calming the pair down and explaining that devils weren't necessarily 'evil' as they were often portrayed to be, Rias informed them how she saved their lives by reincarnating them as members of her peerage. She also filled them in on the three factions and sacred gears, as well as how they had been initially attacked by fallen angels due to them possessing sacred gears themselves. When Issei asked if they knew anything regarding Yuma's state, Rias said that they didn't have any information regarding after she was dragged away by their killer.

The final explanations were in regards to how their lives would now be different since they were members of Rias' peerage, what duties that entailed, and a few other details.

"Anything else that you'd like to know?" Rias inquired.

Issei scratched the back of his head. "Not that I can think of, no."

"Same here," Yukina seconded. "We're still trying to take in everything that you've just told us. I mean, you did pretty much turn all that we thought about the world on its head."

Rias smiled at the pair. "Well, in that case, allow me to officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club, my adorable new peerage members. I look forward to getting to know the two of you better."

The siblings settled for nodding back in response. One thing was for sure, things would never be the same again. Although, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. As usual, please comment/review. The next chapter will involve Issei awakening his initial Twice Critical. Yukina may or may not awaken hear sacred gear too, which is a custom one that I came up with.**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation and awakening

**W**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Initiation and awakening

(ORC clubroom):

Both Issei and Yukina entered the clubroom one after the other. School had just ended and they were ready to start their new duties that came as a part of their new lives. For the past few days, Rias had the siblings delivering fliers out to potential clients. She'd also told them how they could move up within the ranks of devil society and earn promotions, enabling them to eventually get their own peerages. Needless to say, that was the only motivation that Issei had needed for him to fully jump into and accept his new life. Yukina on the other hand was more controlled, accepting mostly because there wasn't really anything that she could do about it anyway.

Rias had asked the two Hyodous to try manifesting their respective sacred gears too, but it the attempt had been unsuccessful. Nevertheless, she assured them that with training they'd soon be able to unlock them. Yukina and Issei were both rather interested and curious as to what their sacred gears could be, especially since the others in the club had made them sound so amazing.

Of course, M&M had been jealous as hell when they found out that their fellow pervert had somehow gotten into the ORC. Everyone else went into shock and/or wailed that "the beast" was going to "corrupt" the rest of the club.

On the other hand, Yukina had received praise and admiration for getting in, even though she felt uncomfortable from the attention. She'd also been requested/begged to keep her "perverted beast of a brother in control", but she didn't give a response to those. On the plus side, she felt as though she was beginning to form a good friendship with her fellow first year and peerage member Koneko. While the petite white-haired girl didn't really converse much, she sometimes gave responses to Yukina, more often than she did to anyone else in their year. They'd also started eating their lunch together, with Yukina usually making the other girl eat some of hers so that she didn't consume only snacks.

"Welcome," greeted the redhead heiress warmly upon seeing them. "I have good news for the two of you. Today will be the last day that you need to hand out fliers. From tomorrow, you'll be taking on requests from summoners like everybody else."

"Finally!" cheered Issei joyfully. Riding the bike was fun and all, but it did get tedious quite quickly.

Yukina couldn't help a small smile forming on her face. "That sounds kind of fun. I just hope that we don't get called by any creeps or weirdos."

Rias gave her a nod of understanding. "Don't worry, I'll look over any requests before sending you off to fulfil the contract."

Issei quickly grabbed the stack of leaflets. "Come on Yukina, there's no time to waste!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming Nii-san."

(Later: Elsewhere in Kuoh):

Issei was cycling back towards Kuoh Academy, having just finished handing out all of the fliers a few minutes ago. Suddenly, a strange sensation came over him, causing him to pull the brakes. It felt disturbingly similar to when that fedora hat guy had attacked him and his sister all those days ago.

"Hm, a lone devil?" mused a mature, feminine voice from above. Following the sound, the brown-haired teen caught sight of an airborne female with black feathered wings sprouting from her back. He was momentarily distracted by her rather impressive figure and tight clothing, but snapped out of it when she spoke again. "Aren't you the kid that Raynare was supposed to kill?" A light spear materialised in her hand, sending alarms ringing within Issei's mind. "Doesn't matter either way, I'll just finish the job myself."

The teen's body froze up in fear. He didn't know what do to, or what he even could do. The last time he'd tried fending off one of these so-called fallen angels, he'd ended up gutted and on the brink of death. Besides, she was too high up in the air for him to even reach. He tried shaking off the web of despair encroaching his mind.

'Damn it! Why does this kind of crap always have to happen to me?!' he mentally screamed, clenching his fists in frustration. 'Come on body, move! I can't just stand here like a retard and get skewered _again_!' He felt an odd tingling in his left arm. Tightening his muscles, not even knowing what to expect, he punched towards her whilst giving a loud roar of defiance.

There was a burst of emerald green light, briefly blinding him. As the glow around his arm died down, a blast of green energy shot off rapidly towards his mysterious assailant. She gave a cry of pained surprise when it hit her, singing her skin and burning her clothes. Not wanting to stay around in case of another attack, she made a hasty retreat, leaving Issei to marvel at the red fingerless gauntlet that now covered his left wrist.

"So this is my sacred gear," he murmured. Soon, his mouth broke out into a giddy smile. "Oh man, I can't wait to get back and show this to Buchou and Yukina, as well as the other club members!"

(ORC clubroom):

"And that's when how I got this," Issei finished, indicating to the red gauntlet. He'd just recounted his encounter with the fallen angel and subsequent awakening of his sacred gear.

"I see," remarked Rias with a smile. "Congratulations on awakening your sacred gear Issei."

"Geez Onii-san," Yukina faux complained. "Now I'm going to have to work even harder on trying to awaken mine."

The brown-haired boy laughed sheepishly. "Well, I _am_ the older sibling." The red gauntlet suddenly disappeared from his left wrist. "Oh, that's neat. I was actually wondering how to get it off. After all, it would have been pretty hard to carry on like normal if everyone were to see it."

"You'll be able to make it appear and disappear whenever you wish from now on. Sacred gears respond to their user's desire and will," Rias explained. "They also develop and grow according to that."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome to be honest," said Issei.

"I think that's enough excitement for one night," stated Rias calmly. "Why don't the two of you head home? You can take your first contracts tomorrow."

"Okay," agreed Yukina. "See you all tomorrow then."

(Next morning: Outside in Kuoh):

The brown-haired siblings were walking together to school as usual. They talked about regarding the prospect of taking contracts; Issei saying that he hoped Yukina didn't get any creeps and Yukina saying she wished he didn't get into any trouble.

They suddenly heard someone yelp in surprise. Gazing in the sound's direction, they saw a young, foreign looking blonde girl dressed in a nun's clothing sprawled out on the floor. A large suitcase was toppled over next to her. Her habit had been blown off and was now near the older sibling's feet. The mysterious girl moaned about how she was so clumsy, rubbing her head.

Issei seemed slightly dazed. Yukina promptly stamped his foot when she figured why, sending him a disapproving glare when he turned his face towards her. Releasing a sigh, her brother apologised and bent down to pick up the habit. They both approached the teenage nun, now back on her feet and righting the suitcase.

"Excuse me Miss, you dropped this," Issei announced, holding the article of clothing out to her.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed. "Sorry to make you go through the trouble of picking it up for me."

Yukina smile in a friendly and reassuring way. "You're welcome, and it was no trouble. It landed right in front of my brother after all."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "You can understand me?" Her expression quickly turned to one of joy. "This must be a blessing. My name is Asia Argento."

Issei responded in kind. "I'm Issei Hyodou. This is my younger sister Yukina. Where are you trying to go anyway Asia?"

"Oh, I was recently sent to the church in this town. I'm trying to get there now." Her face fell. "But I don't know my way around and nobody else understands what I'm saying."

The Hyodou siblings shared a quick look. The only church they knew of had been out of use for years as far as they knew. Then again, maybe it had been back in use for some time but they simply hadn't heard about it. Yukina sent a silent question with her doe brown eyes. Issei shrugged and mouthed 'why not?' Plus, it just seemed too cruel to leave Asia depressed like this.

"Asia, we know where the local church is," Issei revealed, causing her face to light up with hope. "We could show you the way there if you'd like."

"Yes please!"

During the journey, there was an incident involving a little boy who'd scraped his knee. Asia immediately went over to him and gently told him that boys shouldn't cry over little things like that, Issei translating for her. A green glow surrounded her hands and healed up the boy's injury without a trace. Issei and Yukina's eyes dilated as they recognised it to be a sacred gear. When Yukina what it was, Asia replied that it was a gift she'd been bestowed with. She and her brother realised that the foreign nun's smile was false, but didn't probe her on it.

(Old church):

The trio arrived at the old building. It looked like it was still empty and not being used, but didn't appear derelict. An unexpected sense of unease washed over the Hyodou siblings, their bodies tensing up. Asia seemed completely unaffected. However, Issei felt a slight touch of something else too. Something more familiar, almost comforting. Unfortunately, he couldn't quite place it.

The blonde nun happily rushed to the entrance. She offered the pair some tea as thanks, but they declined using the excuse of school. While it was true, they simply wanted to get away from the church's vicinity and the almost hostile aura about it. Asia became a little crestfallen at their refusal. Without really thinking about it, Yukina told her that maybe they'd come around to see her again later.

Without any further ado, the two brown-haired students walked away with a brisk pace. Yukina checked her watch, leading to her crying out in alarm and bolting off, Issei right behind her.

(ORC clubroom):

"Don't go near the church again, either of you," Rias ordered sternly to the duo. She'd said this almost immediately after they'd entered the room, surprising them that she found out so quickly. "Any church is considered off bounds to devils. It could be taken as an offence just stepping foot into one. You're both lucky that no angels killed you, probably as a favour since you escorted one of their own."

Issei gaped at her. "Is it really that serious?"

Rias sighed, the sound composed of equal parts worry and relief. "The two of you already escaped death once by me bringing you back. If you die again, then that's it. Especially if you're killed by holy energy or a priest or exorcist's blessed weapons, since they'll destroy your soul and reduce you to nothing. Do you understand?"

Yukina stared at the ground uncomfortably. "Yeah, we do. Churches are a no-go."

The redhead heiress pulled the brother and sister into an embrace. "All I want is for both of you to stay safe. You only recently joined us, and I don't want to lose either of you, especially so soon." They both cheered up, although Issei had a certain extra reason for it. Rias let them go and stepped back. "I would have let you start contracts today, but we just received information that a stray devil has taken up residence in this town, along with orders to eliminate it. It's a good opportunity for you, so I want you to come along as well."

The siblings nodded in acceptance. They walked into the magic circle along with everyone else. Once they were all standing within its perimeter, it glowed brightly and took them away.

(Abandoned building):

 _Note: (I'm skipping the fight with Viser because I just can't be bothered with it.)_

Issei and Yukina walked out of the derelict building along with the rest of the peerage. Issei had a somewhat defeated and depressed gait to his walk, while Yukina was moving with her shoulders a little slumped. Understandable, since they'd just been told that they were both pawn pieces. That seemed rather insignificant when compared against everyone else's amazing pieces and respective traits.

"Man, why do I have to suck at everything?" Issei complained.

"Don't be like that Onii-san," Yukina comforted. "You're good at helping me with my work. You're decent in an actual fight too. Maybe there's something special about being pawns, but we just don't know yet."

Her older brother sighed. "I hope so. Come on, let's head back home. Tomorrow's the first day we start taking contracts."

(Next day: ORC clubroom):

The siblings were stood in front of Rias, ready to take their first customers. Their redhead leader had just drawn the Gremory crest onto their hands magically. Akeno was prepping the magic circle. Issei had been asked if he could fill in for one of Koenko's regulars since she was already going to go to another.

"Buchou, it's ready," the raven-haired queen announced.

"Alright. Issei, walk into the centre please," Rias instructed.

The brown-haired pawn did as he was told. "Alright, here goes."

"Good luck Onii-san," cheered Yukina. He flashed her an appreciative smile.

The circle increased in the intensity of its glow. It flashed, briefly obscuring their vision. When they could see again, Issei was still standing there.

"Heh?! It didn't work?" His eyes were wide with surprise. Rias and Akeno looked troubled. Yukina didn't really know how to react.

Rias sent Issei a pitying smile. "Sorry Issei, but it looks like you don't have enough magic power to use the circle. You'll have to go to the client on foot."

"Seriously?!"

Akeno giggled. "Sorry, but yes. You might want to get going now actually. After all, you shouldn't keep the client waiting."

"Oh crap!" Issei shouted as he bolted from the clubroom.

"Is that a normal problem?" Yukina inquired with a light frown.

Rias sighed. "No. you see, even the average devil infant has enough magic power to use a transportation circle like this."

Yukina's doe brown eyes widened in disbelief. "No way. So you're telling me that he…"

"Unfortunately, yes," Rias confirmed, a sympathetic look in her turquoise eyes. "Why don't you come and try? I'm sure that you shouldn't have the same problem."

The younger Hyodou still felt a little unsure, but complied nonetheless. "Alright."

Yukina stepped into the circle's centre. Like before, the light rose and flashed. Thankfully, she was no longer in the room when it died down.

(Client's location):

The brown-haired girl suddenly found herself standing in a completely different room. The walls were painted a sky blue colour. In front of her was a young man, probably in his twenties, sitting on a white leather sofa. He was also gaping at her in a mix of shock and disbelief.

He had messy black hair and wire frame glasses over his dark brown eyes. His skin had a very slight tan to it. He was dressed casually in a white T-shirt and navy jeans.

"It, it actually worked?" he muttered. Yukina began to feel a little awkward as he continued staring at her in surprise.

"So… do you actually have a request for me?" she asked nervously.

The client snapped out of his daze. "Oh, sorry! I just didn't really expect this thing to actually work." A terrified expression crossed his face. "You're not going to take my soul are you?"

Yukina shook her head. "No, we don't do that. We take compensation for fulfilling your request, but not your soul. Just something of equal value."

The man breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up from the sofa, scratching the back of his head. "Um… do you know how to cook?"

"A little," Yukina replied with a small nod.

"Do you think you could help me out then?" he requested. "I've got a few friends coming over and I'm making dinner for them. I'll mostly just need you for prepping things while I handle majority of the actual cooking."

"Sure. Shall we start now?"

(ORC clubroom):

An hour and a half later, the circle in the centre lit up. A moment later, Yukina appeared, holding a couple of hundred yen notes in her hands.

"I'm back Buchou!" she announced happily. "The contract was a success!"

Rias smiled approvingly. "Well done Yukina. It wasn't anything too hard was it?"

"Not really. He just wanted some help with cooking for his friends." She noticed her older brother sitting down dejectedly. "Onii-san, what's wrong?"

"Issei-senpai is a failure," stated Koneko. "He forgot to collect compensation and complete the contract."

"I said I was sorry!" the resident pervert protested. "He was happy with what I did though, shouldn't that count for something?"

Rias shook her head negatively. "Unfortunately Issei, it doesn't mean anything unless the contract was completed. You won't be credited for having fulfilled the request."

The elder Hyodou slumped deeper into his seat, an aura of depression radiating off him. Yukina walked over and patted his shoulder reassuringly. He looked up at her with a sad face.

"Don't worry Onii-san, I'm sure you'll complete the contract next time," she encouraged. He stood up and briefly hugged her, patting her on the head appreciatively.

"Thanks Yukina. You're the best younger sister that a guy could ask for."

"Why don't the two of you go home for today?" Rias voiced. "Take things nice and slowly. You can both do more tomorrow."

Nodding in agreement, the brother and sister made their way out of the clubroom. A small smile crept onto Rias' face. While Issei had technically failed the contract, the client had commented that he'd thoroughly enjoyed himself and was happy with the service. He'd even requested to have Issei again at some time. Yukina's client had given similar praise, claiming that she'd been a huge help. She was glad that she'd gained those two in her peerage.

* * *

 **As usual, please comment/Review. The next chapter will be where things start picking up, with Freed and Raynare encounters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster strikes

**Thanks for waiting everyone! This chapter is where the action starts to pick up. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Disaster strikes

(ORC clubroom):

A few days had passed since the siblings started taking contracts. Yukina's had been successes, her requests often being to lend an extra hand in either tidying up or cooking. Yaze seemed like he was going to become a regular client for her. On the other hand, Issei had yet to secure an actual contract. It was always the same story too. He'd cycle to the client's location, listen to their request and do what he could. The client would report that they were satisfied and had a lot of fun, but Issei would somehow always forget to receive his compensation and secure the contract.

The brown-haired boy was sat with his shoulders slouched. He was going to attempt another contract right now, covering one of Koneko's since she'd been double booked.

"Okay, you should head off now Issei," instructed Rias.

"Right," he replied, standing up. His features schooled into a determined expression. "I'll definitely complete the contract this time!"

"Good luck Onii-san," Yukina supported. She was sat next to Koneko, who was munching on a chocolate bar.

"Thank you for your assistance senpai," said the snow-haired rook.

He let out a small, appreciative chuckle. "You're welcome." Taking swift, confident strides, he walked over to the door.

(Client's house):

Issei cycled up to the specified location and set his bike against the gate. There was an ominous air about the place, one that sent a shiver up his spine. He entered through the suspiciously open door.

The inside was completely dark except for a small amount of light coming from what he assumed was the living room. While he could still see due to his enhanced eyesight and night vision, it was rather unnerving. There was an odd smell that he couldn't quite place too. He stepped towards the room, the feeling of trepidation increasing the closer he got.

"Hello?" he called upon entering. "I'm here for the request you made to the Gremory household." There was no response. The strange, foreboding smell was a lot stronger in here. Turning around, the brown-haired pawn caught side of something that almost made him bring up the contents of his stomach. Issei resisted the urge, although he couldn't prevent his body from dropping to its knees, nor the impulse to begin dry heaving.

Someone, most likely the client, had been nailed to the wall upside down and brutally murdered. No, it wasn't that simple. The corpse looked as though it had been severely tortured and mutilated. The smell he'd been detecting all this time was the blood that had been splattered and smeared everywhere.

"It's punishment for sinners," remarked a disturbingly cheery voice from the other end of the room. Springing to his feet and spinning around, Issei saw a young man with white hair and insanity filled red eyes. He was garbed in a priest's black robes.

"Did you do this?" the teenage devil demanded. This man was dangerous, he could sense it. There was a warning screaming in the back of his mind just from looking at him.

The strange man gave a sickening grin. "Oh that? Of course. He was guilty of summoning a devil, so I delivered retribution. What do you think, you scumbag devil?"

Issei felt something burning within himself. He summoned his sacred gear onto his left arm. "Not even a devil would go this far!"

The insane priest made an odd face that was part scowl and part confused. "What the hell are you talking about moron? Devils are filthy scum, as are those who summon them. You make a pact with one, you lose your right your live." He took out a gun and what looked like a sword hilt. Moments later, a blade of light emerged from the tip. "So, now that you're here, let's get on to the main event! I, Freed Zellzen, young exorcist prodigy, shall kill you and purge your existence. It's going to hurt a lot at first, but soon you'll love it so much that you'll never want to come back! Now let's begin!"

The crazed exorcist lunged at Issei with his blade of light primed to slash. The brown-haired pawn quickly blocked it using his sacred gear. His instincts were screaming at him to get away from the light. Freed gaze a frenzied smile as he took aim with the gun.

Reacting like lightning, Issei planted his right foot into Freed's gut and kicked him away with all the force he could muster. His opponent was sent back and fell over the sofa. A second later, he clambered back over it with an angry expression.

"Oi, you're meant to stay still and let me kill you!" he barked.

Issei slipped into a loose fighting stance. "Like hell I will you psycho!"

The insane priest's grin grew, to the point where it seemed as though it would split his face. He sprang towards Issei again, brandishing both weapons. "Oooh, I love the tough ones! Let's have some fun devil boy!"

The two entered a bizarre, twisted parody of a dance. They would circle around one another, sending out blows and shots whilst avoiding any from their foe. Issei managed to get a few hits in, most notable of which was nailing the crazy man in the side of the head with a left hook followed by an uppercut to the chin courtesy of his right fist.

Freed retaliated by trying to slash the teen, which Issei blocked using his sacred gear. The psychotic exorcist used his leg to sweep the pervert's feet out from under him. A savage smile plastered on his countenance, he proceeded to quickly shoot Issei in his right shin whilst the latter was trying to get back up. He screamed in agony as the light bullet's holy nature wreaked havoc on his leg.

"Not bad devil boy," Freed praised callously, twirling his gun. "But against a super strong fighter like me, you never stood a chance." He raised his sword up, watching in twisted pleasure as his victim tried moving away to get back up, only managing a painful crouch. "Now, why don't we finish what we started?"

Before either combatant could make a further move, a loud scream of terror rang through the room. Both looked towards the door, seeing a certain blonde nun.

"Asia, thank you for the adorable scream," said Freed with a smile.

"Asia?" Issei blurted out in shock. She immediately turned her gaze in his direction, her eyes widening when they recognised him. "Issei-san? What's going on here?"

"Oh, what's this?" commented Freed excitedly. "You know this lowly devil Asia-chan?"

The girl jolted slightly. "Issei-san… is a devil?" She looked at him somewhat desperately, almost as if pleading for him to deny it.

Instead, Issei dipped his head sadly. "Sorry Asia… it's true."

"Oh this is amazing," remarked Freed sickly. "A holy maiden and lowly devil in forbidden romance? Sorry people, but that's never gonna work out."

The blonde then caught sight of the mutilated corpse on the wall. She screamed again, looking thoroughly horrified and as though she might faint right there and then. "W-what… who?"

Freed's face lit up. "Oh, that's what's left of the scum who tried summoning a devil here. It's his punishment for forsaking his humanity." He fully faced Issei once again. "Alright, let's continue where we left off! On to the blissful void of oblivion for you devil boy!"

Asia suddenly sprinted forward and stood protectively in front of the brown-haired boy, her arms outstretched. "Please stop father Freed, I beg you!" Issei stared at her in astonishment.

The mad exorcist's face shifted to one of irritation. "Oi, what do you think you're doing, you dunce?"

"Please… even if he's a devil, Issei-san is a kind person!" she pleaded in a slightly shaky voice.

"Oi, did you suddenly become a retard?" Freed growled angrily. "He's a devil, an enemy. Get out of my way."

"Please stop! This is wrong! You-"

"Shut up!" the white-haired psycho shouted, smacking Asia in the side of her face with his gun.

The force of the hit knocked the poor girl into the wall, eliciting another whimper of pain from her. Issei gave a wordless, strangled cry at what he'd just witnessed. Freed slashed the front of her clothes open and pinned the frightened girl to the wall by her shoulder. He went on to say how he couldn't kill her due to the fallen angels needing her, but he could have his own twisted _fun_ with her

Issei grit his teeth in frustrated rage. The brown-haired pawn was mentally screaming at his body to move, for his damaged leg to obey him. Asia was hyperventilating, tears threatening to spill from her terrified green orbs. His furious mental screaming drowning out the pain, Issei forced himself to stand. Giving a loud, ferocious battle-cry, he lunged forward with his left fist cocked back.

"Leave her alone you twisted asshole!" he screamed lividly. His target turned his head just in time to be greeted by an armoured fist to the face. Freed gave a startled yelp as he was knocked away and bowled over. Issei's injured leg gave out and he almost fell, however he managed to steady himself against the wall. He tried to stand in front of Asia as protectively as possible given his current state.

"Oi, that really hurt just now you know?" quipped Freed whilst he rose back up. There was now an angry red mark on the side of his face. A small trail of blood was leaking out from his nose, although it wasn't broken. "Forget giving you a quick death, I'm gonna make it absolute hell for you know. I'll slowly cut you up into dozens of pieces!"

A crimson light suddenly glowed throughout the room, drawing everyone's attention to the magic circle. A second later, Yukina, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno appeared. Kiba immediately rushed forth and clashed against Freed with a sword of his own, claiming that they weren't going to let him kill Issei. The vulgar exile went onto a warped tirade about the two males' relationship.

"Onii-san, are you okay?" Yukina asked worriedly as she arrived at his side. She slung his right arm over her shoulders and steadied him.

"Mostly," the elder sibling grimaced. "That nutjob managed to get a shot into my leg. The bullet was made of light."

"Yukina-san?" said Asia, causing the brunette to finally notice her with a fair amount of surprise. "You're a devil as well?"

"Asia-san?" said Yukina in mild bewilderment. "Yes, I am, but what are you doing here?"

"Those creeps are keeping her with them," answered Issei, his face contorting as fresh pain shot up his bleeding leg. "He said that the fallen angels need her for something, that she's important to them somehow. Just before he tried…" He winced as his sister helped him to move towards the magic circle, Rias having also joined them a few moments ago. "Just look at the state of her clothes and I'm sure you can figure it out." Yukina did as he'd suggested, her features quickly morphing into a disgusted scowl aimed at Freed.

"Buchou, we need to leave quickly!" Akeno stated. "I can sense multiple fallen angels approaching!"

Rias nodded in understanding. "Yuto, fall back!"

"Roger!" the knight replied, disengaging from the blade lock and speedily retreating. Koneko threw one of the sofas at Freed before he could give chase, catching the rouge exorcist off guard. He gave a comical "Ouchie!" when it collided into his body and knocked him back.

"Wait!" Issei pleaded. "Please Buchou, bring Asia with us too!" The blonde nun's eyes widened at his request.

"He's right," Yukina backed up. "She's our friend, we can't leave her here with these creeps!"

The crimson-haired heiress shook her head. "I'm sorry, this magic circle only transports devils, and members of my own peerage at that."

Issei wasn't willing to give up. "Please, there has to be some way!"

"Buchou!" Akeno warned urgently.

"Sorry Issei, Yukina, but we're going to have to leave her," Rias stated firmly. "There's no time left. The fallen angels are almost here, and you're our top priority Issei."

Koneko began pushing the siblings from behind, forcing them towards the circle along with the rest of the peerage. Kiba also helped her out, especially when both brother and sister started trying to push away. Asia sent the pair a teary smile.

"Issei-san, Yukina-san, let's meet again soon," she said.

The brown-haired boy reached out towards her futilely. "No, Asia!" There was a flash of red light and the Gremory group vanished.

(ORC clubroom):

"Let me go, I have to help her!" Issei demanded, struggling against Koneko's iron grip. In the rook's other grasp was his younger sister, who was similarly protesting.

"Issei, Yukina, stop," said Rias, approaching the pair. "There's nothing more we could have done for her."

Yukina sent their leader a pleading look. "We can't leave her with them! Who knows what they'll do to her!"

Rias frowned in a reprimanding manner, silencing them. "Tell me, what could you have done? You're injured Issei. Even if you weren't, both you and Yukina are still new to this life and have no actual combat experience against supernatural foes. Do you really think that you could have taken on a group of fallen angels and survived?" She didn't receive a response. Giving a sigh, Rias pulled the pair into a gentle embrace. "I'm not saying this to be cruel you know. The two of you are important to me. I don't want to lose either of you, especially so soon. Please, I know that it's hard and selfish, but you need to forget about that nun." A sombre atmosphere settled over the room as she released them and stepped back. "Issei, Akeno and I will give you some first aid for your leg. I want you to take tomorrow off from school to recover. Yukina, you can stay with him." Her duo of pawns nodded reluctantly.

(Next day: Park):

Issei strained as he did another pull-up on one of the monkey bars. He was taking the day off, just as he'd been ordered to. Yukina was with him too, dressed casually in a full-sleeve shirt and jeans like he was. Initially, they had both stayed at home, but then Issei got antsy and went out. His sister didn't try to stop him, understanding that he couldn't rest properly with Asia on his mind.

The brown-haired teen let go of the bar and sat down, exhaling deeply. A moment later, he grit his teeth and slammed the ground with his fist. Yukina walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Damn it!" the elder sibling spat. "Asia's still trapped with those guys, and all I'm doing is messing around in the local park… Why do I have to be so useless?"

Yukina stared at him sympathetically. "Please Onii-san, don't beat yourself up like this. I want to help Asia-san too, but what can we actually do?" She knelt down and hugged him. "Unlike you, I haven't even unlocked my sacred gear."

"Huh, Issei-san and Yukina-san?" said an extremely familiar voice. Both Hyodous whipped their heads around to see none other than Asia. She was standing at the edge of the park, a large suitcase next to her.

"Asia!" Issei exclaimed, quickly springing to his feet and rushing over to her, Yukina right behind him. "Are you alright?"

She gave him a small nod along with a light smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry about me before."

Yukina glanced at the luggage. "What are you doing here Asia-san?"

The blonde's eyes averted for a second. "I was given some time off, so I decided to take a look around town." Both siblings detected that this wasn't exactly true, however they didn't press any further. They were just relieved to see her again.

"Well, how about the two of us show you around?" offered Yukina. "I'm sure that Onii-san doesn't mind."

"I'd be happy to," Issei agreed, smiling genuinely.

Asia's face lit up. "I'd like that very much."

(Park pond):

The trio were sat at a bench, taking a small break. They had done all sorts together while showing the blonde nun around. They'd taken her to a fast food joint and helped her to eat her first burger. Had fun at the arcade, where it turned out that Asia was unexpectedly talented at both racing and dancing games, going as far as to set a new high score on the former when teamed with Issei.

On the way out, the brother and sister had caught their friend staring longingly at a stuffed mascot in a crane machine. Despite Asia's protests, Issei had gone ahead and won it on the first try, Yukina explaining how he'd been talented at them ever since his childhood.

Issei's injured leg acted up, sending a shot of pain through his system. The two girls looked at him in concern.

"It's from last night isn't it?" Asia stated.

Issei relaxed his face. "Yeah, from when that creep shot me."

"Can you please let me see it?" the blonde requested.

A short while later, Asia deactivated the healing aura of her sacred gear and stepped back from Issei. Yukina watched her brother as he stood up, made a surprised face and lightly jogged on the spot.

"How does it feel?" Asia inquired.

The brown-haired boy flashed her a grin. "Like nothing ever happened to it."

Yukina smiled at the nun in appreciation. "Thanks a lot Asia. That healing power of your is really amazing."

"You're welcome," the girl replied, although her mood seemed dampened. She sat between the siblings, her head slightly bowed. "Can I… tell you both something?"

At Asia's request, they'd listened to her explain her backstory and how she'd even ended up with the fallen angels in the first place. Needless to say, both were extremely disappointed with the people who had callously branded her a witch and excommunicated her just for healing an injured devil. They made sure to verbally express this too, in addition to consoling and reassuring her. Issei then suggested that they trade numbers, so that they could talk whenever she wanted, declaring that both he and Yukina were her friends.

"It doesn't matter what it is," said Issei, now standing up and facing the seated nun. "Just give either of us a call and we'll come hang out with you. We'll even teach you about Japanese culture so you have an easier time staying here."

"Is this you making a pact with me?" asked Asia in wonder.

"No, it's not," Yukina gently refuted. "This is us making a commitment as your friends. Heck, if things weren't so screwed up or complicated, I'd probably try to get you adopted as my older sister."

The blonde's eyes turned wet with joy. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You're my first friends."

"A friendship between two devils and a holy maiden? It's never going to work out," sneered a cruel voice. The trio shifted their positions to see a mature young woman floating just above the shallow pond's surface. She had a pair of black feathered wings sprouting from her back, generous assets and little to no clothing. A mocking smirk was present on her face.

Issei felt a jolt race through him. "You! You're the one from that night, the one who killed me and Yukina!" He assumed a loose stance with his fists raised. His younger sister joined him at his side, the siblings standing in front of Asia protectively. The fallen angel didn't even acknowledge them, save for a momentary disdainful look.

"Raynare-sama," the nun said fearfully.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble Asia," stated Raynare. "I've been searching a long time for you."

"I'm sorry Issei-san, Yukina-san," Asia apologised. "The truth is, I ran away from the church."

"It's okay Asia, we already knew that," the elder Hyodou revealed, surprising her.

"Yeah, there's no way that such a kind person like you would stay with people like them," Yukina agreed.

Raynare held out her hand. "Asia, why don't you stop this foolishness and come back?"

"No!" Asia rebutted firmly. "I don't want to go back to that place! The things you did to Yuma-san, and what she told me you were planning for me…"

Issei's head whipped back to face her. "You saw Yuma?"

Asia shivered slightly. "She was tied up and very upset. She begged me to run away, to save myself."

Raynare gave a minute growl of irritation. "That annoying girl…"

"What did you do to Yuma-san?" Yukina shouted demandingly.

The enemy fallen angel glared at her in response. "What I do with my sister is none of your business you lowly devil. Both of you get out of my way or I'll kill you, _again_."

Issei clenched his teeth and summoned his sacred gear. "We'll never hand Asia over to you!"

Raynare took a look at the small gauntlet, then started laughing uncontrollably. The siblings stared at her warily, unsure of what to expect. "That's it? That weak little thing is your sacred gear?"

"What?" said Issei in confusion.

"Listen up moron," Raynare began. "That thing on your arm there is called a Twice Critical, also known as a dragon hand. It temporarily doubles your strength, but that's it. It's one of the weakest sacred gears out there." The brown-haired pawn gazed at his left hand in shock. "And here I was warned that you held something possibly unknown or powerful!" She was openly laughing and mocking him. "How fitting. A weak and pathetic sacred gear for an equally weak and pathetic boy."

"Shut up!" Yukina interrupted angrily. "Stop calling my brother weak!"

The fallen angel ceased her laughing and fixed the pair with a hard look in her violet eyes. "In any case, since you're refusing to hand Asia over, I'll just have to take her by force."

"Like hell you will!" Issei roared as he charged forward, kicking up the water with every step.

The teen cocked his left fist back as he drew closer to her. A cruel sneer on her face, Raynare quickly flew forward to meet him. She dodged his punch by swerving around his side. She attempted to kick him in the lower back, but the brown-haired pawn was able to intercept and block it using his right forearm. He was still pushed back by the force behind it though.

Before the fallen angel could try to attack him again, she hastily dodged a flying kick from the younger half of the Hyodou duo. Immediately after her feet touched the ground, Yukina spun on her heel, her right arm held out for a backhand strike. Raynare flapped her wings, propelling herself back while the small burst of wind buffeted the brown-haired girl. While Yukina was regaining her balance and fixing her stance, Raynare threw a spear in her direction. It hit the water just in front of her feet and exploded, knocking the teen down and kicking up a large amount of liquid.

Raynare didn't get much respite however, since a second later, Issei had rushed towards her again. A call of Boost was heard from his sacred gear. With a furious shout, he punched her across the jaw, then in the gut. His opponent quickly recovered, giving an angry snarl prior to creating a light spear and driving it towards his head.

Issei leaned his neck to the side and avoided a fatal injury, but the construct still grazed his shoulder, making him cry out. Her lips set in a sadistic smile, Raynare banished the light spear and kneed him in the stomach, then grabbed his arm. With a heave, twisted her upper body and hauled him over her shoulder.

The young pervert grunted when he hit the ground. In the next instant, he felt a warm, pleasant sensation envelope his injured shoulder and the majority of his torso. Looking back, he saw a concerned Asia healing him with her sacred gear. He sent her an appreciative smile before returning his focus on Raynare.

The fallen angel had another light spear in her hands. She looked as though she was going to say something. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get the chance. Yukina dashed up to her from behind, raising one of her legs for a spinning kick whilst using the other's heel as a pivot. A white glow suddenly appeared over both her legs just before she struck her foe in the side, eliciting a sharp shout of pain from the black-haired woman and sending her onto the pond's floor a few metres away.

The light around Yukina's legs died down, revealing them to be clad in sleek purple armour from the waist down. The section around her thighs consisted of slightly overlapping segments that somewhat resembled scales. The greaves covering her shins and her armoured shoes were similarly designed, but seemed a tad thicker and stronger. The kneecaps looked like the upper half of a dragon's head, with yellow crystals for the eyes. Two words, a name, came forth from somewhere in the back of Yukina's mind. Sky Strider.

Both brother and sister examined the latter's newly unlocked sacred gear in awe. They were snapped back to reality however when an infuriated Raynare lunged at Yukina, brandishing a new light spear. The brown-haired girl leaped back out of her immediate range. Issei seized the opening, activating his own sacred gear's ability and barrelling ahead in the fallen angel's direction.

A focused look in his doe brown eyes, Issei thrusted his foot into their enemy's spine. He rapidly grabbed a hold of her wings before she was sent too far away from the impact, making her scream in agony at the abrupt tug against her motion. While she was still somewhat restrained, Yukina swiftly ran up to them and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Raynare's head just as Issei relinquished his hold.

There was something akin to a small burst of pressure when the younger sibling's armoured heel connected, propelling the fallen angel head first towards the shallow pond's bottom. A copious quantity of water surged up in a large splash from the crash. Both teens were panting heavily, wondering and hoping if it finally was over.

Sadly for them, a livid Raynare leaped out in their direction mere seconds later, a wordless scream of unbridled fury leaving her mouth. There was a thin stream of blood trickling down from where she'd been kicked. Issei stepped in front of Yukina defensively. Unfortunately, the violet eyed fallen moved like a blur and grabbed his head almost effortlessly, proceeding to violently throw him to the floor.

Yukina dodged an unannounced stab from an equally sudden light spear, only to feel a hand close around her throat and hoist her into the air. The teenage girl choked for air whilst trying to remove Raynare's hand, she tried to kick the fallen angel, but her foot was deflected effortlessly via the light spear.

"Hold it right there!" Raynare commanded upon seeing Issei get back up and prepare himself. She had her weapon pointed at the younger girl's sternum, over her heart. Satisfied at seeing the boy lower his stance and back down, a victorious smirk manifested on her face. "That's right, stay over there unless you want me to gut your dumb sister like a fish. I'll admit that you both caught me by surprise with your teamwork, but you're nowhere near enough to actually beat me, even with your sacred gears. The last few seconds are proof enough."

"Please, let Yukina-san go!" pleaded Asia, running forth until she was between Raynare and Issei. "I'll… I'll come back. Just don't hurt either of them anymore." A strangled sound of protest escaped Yukina's mouth.

"Very well," said the fallen calmly. She reared back her arm slightly, then hurled the brown-haired teen in her grasp towards her brother. Issei managed to catch her, but was still bowled down. "Come on Asia, don't keep me waiting." The blonde slowly stepped over to her. Raynare took a hold of the nun. "Don't worry. After tonight, all your pain will disappear."

"Asia!" both Hyodous shouted as the pair began to ascend, although Yukina coughed at the end.

The kind hearted girl craned her head to look back at them, tears leaving her eyes. "Goodbye Issei-san, Yukina-san. Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

The siblings watched on helplessly as Raynare flew even higher up into the sky. The woman sent them one last smirk, entirely mocking and full of smugness, before she quickly sped off.

* * *

 **The next chapter will involve the church raid. Some quick info on the basics of Yukina's custom sacred gear:**

 **Name: Sky strider Type: Dragon**

 **Ability/power: Allows the user to run faster and kick harder by channelling their (magic) energy through it.**

 **Please Review and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
